


《前所未见》09

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [9]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 12





	《前所未见》09

李东海在发抖，捧起他的脸的双手也在发抖。李赫宰直起身，心疼的叹气。  
“东海，这是个快乐的事情，你知道吧？”

李东海不管他说的是什么，只胡乱的点头。他从来就没感受到过快乐，在一次又一次的强迫和侥幸逃脱之后，他已经不记得这应该是个多么美妙的过程，只记得带给他的屈辱和疼痛。  
他和李赫宰对视，怯生生地捉住李赫宰的衣角，努力放出自己的信息素。他不懂要怎么主动，只记得接吻的时候李赫宰很喜欢他把信息素放出来，说他的味道很好闻。  
李赫宰说那是个很快乐的体验，他想象不到，李东海望着呼吸变得粗重的人，慢慢靠近，双手圈住李赫宰的腰，下巴轻轻枕着肩膀。他想起黎疆仿佛看一件商品的眼神，想起压迫他的力量和疼痛，他闭上眼睛叹息，这怎么会是快乐的。如果真的是快乐的，那么就让李赫宰来告诉他吧。

“赫宰…”

“嗯。”李赫宰感觉到腰上的小手收紧，玫瑰香把他紧紧围住，他知道这是邀请，但李东海的状态不太对。怀里的人像碎了以后重新粘合修复的陶瓷，看着好像完整无损，实际已经碎的七零八落。  
他们抱在一起看不清彼此的表情，李赫宰听到耳边微弱的声音重复呢喃，李东海像抓住了一根救命稻草一样，紧紧抱住他。

“求你了，哪怕就…一次也好，我不怕疼的。”

其实这不是最佳的时候，他们的第一次应该有一个完美浪漫的开端，而不是带着满身的伤和哀求。狂风暴雨落了满地的花瓣，只剩下花芯在风雨里瑟瑟发抖。李东海是在用这种方式求救，他轻轻抱起仍在颤栗的身体放到床上，omega茫然惊慌的眼神把他刺的好痛，李赫宰轻轻叹气，他愿意做能把李东海带回来的那一丝希望。

奢华厚重的窗帘把窗户挡的严严实实，安静的房内开始有存在感，一呼一吸都清晰可见，在这样封闭又安静的时候李东海突然觉得心安。茶香没有丝毫吝啬，小心温柔地将他包裹，然后和他交缠在一起。  
李赫宰紧盯着李东海，视线极具侵略性，他被李东海的信息素勾的有些口渴，转念又想起眼睁睁地看着李东海在这张床上被黎疆压住。他甩了甩头，轻吻那道渗血的伤痕。  
“不会再这样了…”

李东海梗起脖子对上那道疼惜的目光，轻轻笑了起来，揉了揉垂头丧气alpha的毛茸茸头发。  
“不疼，已经不疼了。”

一直以来淡淡的茶味开始变得浓烈，李东海被信息素压的快喘不过气，嘤咛一声软下身子。他轻声唤李赫宰的名字，这时才想起他从来没对李赫宰说过自己的事。他现在十分紧张，已经盖过了刚刚的恐怖回忆。  
可悲的是这种紧张应该是在新婚夜，他没有体验过，六年后终于体验到了。

“很害怕吗？”

李东海飞快的摇摇头，目光锁定放在自己腿上的手。那双手从他的脚腕一点点攀爬到大腿，摩挲几下皮肤向两腿之间伸去。  
他又开始感到恐惧，而让他更绝望难过的是，他已经尽力忘记黎疆带给他的痛苦，想要尽可能的，全身心地体验和李赫宰在一起。他恨这种感觉，恨自己会被黎疆影响，改变生活。  
那双手从他腿上离开，宠溺地捏捏脸颊。  
“撒谎，你一直在发抖。东海，我今晚不会走的，我只是来陪你。”

“我没有....”李东海深吸口气，强压下心里的恐惧，抓住李赫宰的衣服。  
“标记我赫宰，标记我……”

后面的话被唇齿的纠缠吞没，两具年轻的身体紧紧抱在一起，李东海不断收紧手臂，不顾伤痕被压得生疼。他实在太需要被拯救了，需要李赫宰来告诉他那些许多人的常识到底是什么样的。

“唔…关灯…赫、太亮了……”

“我去关，别害怕。”

李东海点亮了床头的小灯，主动将浴巾扔到一边，赤裸着身体缩在床角。他羞的浑身都泛着粉红，见李赫宰一边走一边脱衣服羞涩的别过头。  
李赫宰眼含笑意爬上床，手掌探向大腿内侧，李东海一激灵条件反射的夹紧双腿，那只在他两腿之间作乱的手一下子被夹住。李赫宰动了动手指，刻意曲起指节挠了挠嫩肉，气氛更加暧昧，李东海不停吞咽口水，手臂却从两边抬起小心环住李赫宰的脊背拉近。  
李东海能给予的回应十分青涩，在逐渐激烈的吻中来不及换气，环着李赫宰肩膀的手指因为用力微微泛白，李赫宰安抚地揉揉他的头发，低声安抚，沿身体曲线下移。李东海竭力放松身体，李赫宰的手指好像有魔力，划过的地方变得酥麻酸软，他们下身紧密贴合在一起，那根硬热的东西顶着他，硌得有些疼，然后从那一点开始烧了起来。

“啊…我好像……嗯…”李东海呜咽着，他感觉到身后那一处地方正在分泌出情液，每一寸皮肤都在燃烧。李赫宰紧紧地抱住他，年轻alpha正是精力旺盛的时候，热情细碎的吻从他的额头开始一直吻到胸前，像冬天在火炉边烤火一样，舒适又温暖。  
李赫宰的眼角都在发烫，浓烈的玫瑰香好像一大片花园被风拂过散发的香气，粉红的身体青涩极了，omega在他怀里羞红了脸，昏黄灯光下羞涩的目光绵长柔和。李赫宰轻吻那双漂亮的眼睛，这样才对，这么漂亮的眼睛不该有悲伤和惊惧。  
李东海慢慢安定下来，赤裸的身体贴在一起的温度他喜欢，温柔小心的抚摸他也喜欢。他尽力的去回应，环抱李赫宰的腰，轻轻地在人腰后抚摸一阵，然后收紧手臂。李赫宰笑着亲了亲他，弓起脊背埋头于胸前的两点，含着乳头吸吮舔弄，含糊不清地反问。

“这里可以吧？”

李东海脸红，抱着人没有拒绝，轻轻地压着李赫宰凑到自己胸前，手指插进发间无意识的滑动。  
“再…再多一点…我喜欢你留下的。”

李赫宰闻言眼神一暗，喉结上下滚动。这个人怎么能一脸懵懂羞涩的眼神说着这种让人恨不得直接吃掉他的话，他还没想完，脊背上那双环抱住他的微凉双手滑动到他下身，极其大胆又生涩的划过性器。不能称之为挑逗，如果这纯情的触碰算是的话。  
李东海抿起嘴，眼神胡乱瞟着其他地方，然后主动分开双腿，细嫩的大腿内侧贴着李赫宰的腰蹭了蹭。他真的不会，也不知道要怎么做，他觉得自己更像在献祭一样，迫不及待想要李赫宰标记自己，就算直接跳过中间那些步骤也好。

李赫宰虽然之前有所猜测，但也只是猜测，他不知道李东海压根没有一点经验，他以为只是新婚夜那晚之后再也没有过而已。  
顺着躯体一路向下摸过去，身后那隐蔽的洞口已经湿润，omega体内分泌的液体已经沾满下身，他随手抹一把就沾了一手的水渍。  
李东海喃喃抱住他，闭上眼睛轻轻皱起眉，要来了。

李赫宰单手将人抱进怀里，吻着李东海的唇“东海，睁眼睛。”  
他说着，手臂用力把两根手指送进去。  
李东海猛烈挺起胸，贝齿紧咬着下唇也没拦住那好听的声音从唇齿间溢出，他羞的快晕过去，世界天旋地转最终缩小在alpha温热的怀里，他的身体含着爱的人的手指。  
李赫宰明显怔了一下，又试探着送了送指节后然后吃惊的停下。他仔细瞧着李东海的反应似是想分辨什么，又轻轻抽插几下，身下脸红得快滴血的人难耐喘息，抓着他的手臂紧张握住，想要说什么却又羞于表达。

“你......第一次？”李赫宰僵住动作，他感觉李东海的反应不像是个有过经验的omega，倒是像个未开苞的，体内的甬道十分紧致，因为他的侵入正惊慌的绞紧。一开始把他吓了一跳，但这个认知一传到他脑海中，他欣喜若狂，李东海只有他一个人！  
李东海别开脸，抿着嘴唇不说话。李赫宰这才反应过来刚刚的问话有些唐突，对李东海来说可能有些冒犯。

“我不是…我的意思是……”

李东海垂着眼睛，轻轻点头“只有你。”

“你相信我，是很舒服很享受的事情，不会难过。”李赫宰不住地吻着，尽可能耐下心来为人扩张。他实在太想占有李东海，想将孤独的花拢进怀里，从此替他遮风挡雨。

李东海小声的发出呻吟，那两根手指在他体内灵活的转动摸索，带来的舒适是以前一个人无法体会的。他躺在温热的怀抱里，同样燃烧起来的身体紧紧贴着他，不停地吻他安抚。李东海在逐渐侵袭的快感中舒适地眯起眼睛，本能一样缓慢生涩的抚摸李赫宰，他从未这样亲近的接触过alpha。  
他这样十分惹人怜爱，像一只从纸箱里爬出的幼猫，眼睛还没睁开，摸索着走向新世界。

李赫宰手腕一转，在人体内探索的手指忽然戳到某一处，李东海敏感地夹紧，被情欲蒸粉的脸颊变得潮红，急促地发出嘤咛。

“啊！——”

“哦…这里？”李赫宰蹭蹭李东海的鼻尖“哥哥，我要标记你。”

李东海害羞极了，躲躲闪闪避开李赫宰的目光。  
“不要叫我哥哥…”

进入时被撑开的胀痛从穴口传至大脑，李东海眯着眼睛张大嘴巴，前胸反应极大的向上挺起呈一道弧线。他吃痛去推面前的胸膛，alpha胸肌绷紧轻松地抵抗，紧紧盯着他的眼睛粗重喘息。粗壮的性器如同开拓疆土，一点点撑开那从未被人进入过的湿热甬道，擦着敏感点挺进最深处。  
“呃.....”  
“嗯......好胀....痛……”

“不怕，是我在里边。”李赫宰低声凑到他耳边，舌尖舔了舔耳廓把耳垂含进嘴里吸吮“哥哥，放松。”

“不……痛……”

那咬紧他的小穴紧致极了，湿软的肠肉不停地绞紧想要将他推出去，裹住柱身李赫宰忍不住低低喘息，比他想象中的还要美味。他亲了亲吃痛的omega，腰间用力整根埋了进去。

“啊！……不要…出去、好痛……”

“哥哥，我知道我很大，你可要抱紧我才行。”李赫宰收了收腿，双膝顶着李东海的大腿。  
李东海隔着泪雾不解地看着人，还在尽力消化这句话。李赫宰冲他暧昧的挑了挑眉，然后俯下身紧紧抱住他压在怀里。

这个真正意义上的初夜很多omega在二十出头就已经体验到了，现在的世道没有以前封闭，omega不用非要等到结婚才可以有伴侣。不过李东海像是活在上个世纪的人一样，结婚了也没有正常Omega该有的那些生活体验。和看起来光鲜亮丽的黎疆结婚，衣食无忧，也没有很幸福。

那一刻的记忆疯狂且混乱，世界都变了颜色充满噪点。李东海在快感的支配下像风浪中的船，在名为欲望的海里不停摇晃。体内像打桩一样一下下精准撞上敏感点的性器进出抽插，酸软的快感从小腹点点蔓延开来，他被李赫宰紧紧压着动弹不得，年轻alpha根本不顾他是第一次，蛮横地压着他疯狂肏弄。他依稀听得到自己发出令他感到陌生的声音，调子婉转的像唱歌似的。  
好像等这一刻已经很久了，合二为一被填满的感觉十分满足，李东海差点流下眼泪，身体乃至灵魂的空虚都被李赫宰一一补足。  
身上的人听到他的声音更加卖力，进出的速度变得更快。穴口的褶皱被性器撑平，每一次的抽插都能听到清晰的水声。李东海不停地蜷缩手指，他觉得自己的呼吸已经跟不上节奏了，李赫宰带给他的体验太猛烈了些，他几乎觉得自己要沉溺。

赫宰没有骗他，是真的很快乐很美妙的一件事。

李赫宰边律动边凶狠地撕咬李东海的嘴唇，当精心呵护的玫瑰花绽放的时候，是比他想象中的还要美丽的。他单手就能握住细腰，李东海似推非推的动作欲擒故纵似的，让他发狠了向更深处顶去。  
他知道自己有些粗暴，但实在控制不得，他恨不得把李东海拆吃入腹，粗喘着气贴上人微张呻吟的唇瓣。  
“哥哥…哥哥怎么这么多水，嗯？”  
“真棒...这么喜欢吗？哥哥好会夹……”

“唔……喜欢你…慢一点…我受不了、慢一点…”

房内的花香越来越浓烈，初尝性事就得了甜头的omega十分热情，紧紧地缠着李赫宰的腰不放。李东海失神地盯着李赫宰的脸庞，他感觉到自己体内深处有一股股热流向下涌流。  
李赫宰闷哼几声，猛地整根拔出再直挺挺的一插到底，一抽一插间甚至带出些许的液体喷到床单上，留下星星点点的水渍。

李东简直像个成熟的水蜜桃一样可口，浑身上下散发着诱人的香味，一口咬下去全是甜美的汁水，信息素成为这场性事推至顶端的添加剂。

李赫宰托着人坐起来环抱住，看见李东海颈侧后方微微鼓起的腺体吞咽口水，他有些失控的想现在就咬上去，标记成自己的人整晚压在身下贯穿。他做梦都想这么做，此刻他满足的已经溢满，拼死也要护住自己的人愿意为他敞开身体，正伏在他肩膀小声啜泣着要他慢一点，毫无防备。  
Alpha的天性在隐隐作祟，李赫宰眼角烫的发红心里不断有声音引领他要这么做。他突然把人提起来变换角度插入，头部一下顶到内腔口。非发情期时内腔紧闭，突然被顶到李东海一激灵，眼神也清明了些，本能让他挣扎着扭动身子想躲开。

“不行....啊不..我不能.....不要这样……”

“不，我要标记你。”

李东海体内又湿又热，不时有一股热流自深处流下浇在敏感的龟头。紧闭的内腔口被李赫宰顶得慢慢开了口，他不可控的想把自己送进去，送进那片更加令人流连忘返的地方。硕大的头部挤进内腔，李赫宰忍不住的低喘一声将自己送的更深一些整根埋入，像回到婴儿时期一样周身被湿软温热包围，内腔口紧紧咬着性器根部，内里热的快要将他融化。

“嗯....太深了...”  
“呜……轻一点、嗯…我…我要…不行…啊……”

李赫宰捏着李东海的脸对视，omega脸颊潮红，双眼迷离满是春意。他已经深深插进李东海的身体，完完全全的侵占，甚至没给李东海自己留下空间。他有些粗暴地掰过李东海，目光沉沉的，眸子黑得墨一般。  
“哥哥，我要干死你。”

“…别这样……”李东海眼角溢出些眼泪，他可耻的更加兴奋，李赫宰不停地在他耳边叫哥哥，他羞愧的快要晕过去。  
李赫宰问他。  
“被邻居弟弟干的爽吗？我们去阳台吧。”

“不要…不要这样……”

李赫宰说着，真的将他抱了起来。改变姿势后性器快要深入进肚子，李东海只觉得自己快要被顶穿了。李赫宰的那根抽插退出又进入内腔，所有的意识和感官全部集中到体内的律动，他快要被人撞开了，仿佛整个人融化在李赫宰怀里，连大腿都不停打着哆嗦。李赫宰手臂铁箍一般牢牢圈住他的腰，没几下就感觉到头部被液体打湿，紧裹着自己的腔壁突然不停的收缩挤压。  
李东海被他撞得双目失神，歪着身子靠在他的身上，腰肢无意识的跟着节奏前后摆动。积攒过多的眼泪顺着脸庞流下，半张着嘴唇呢喃着向他求饶。  
他脸红的不像样，手指无意识的屈起在李赫宰背上留下几道抓痕。李东海突然呜咽一声，另一只手插进李赫宰发间摁向自己，在起伏之中断断续续的让他亲亲自己。  
李赫宰应他的要求吻了吻，然后走到窗边拉开窗帘。夜色下的郊区安静祥和，李赫宰抱着人倚在窗边。想起那次李东海伏在这窗边的地毯，高高翘起的臀。

“比起你自己玩的玩具，是不是大得多？”

闻言，李东海睁大眼睛“你怎么知道的…”  
李赫宰笑而不语，在人柔软的脸颊上轻咬了一口。  
“我们东海表面是个乖孩子，其实自己一个人的时候不是这样的吧....我都看到了。”

李东海脸颊红的快滴血，硬撑着拍了他一下纠正“我比你大两岁！乖孩子也该是你才...呃！”  
话说一半被下身突然的顶弄撞得无措，李赫宰掐着他的腰重重按在自己胯前，挑挑眉勾起一侧的嘴角饶有趣味地看他。李东海被他这副表情弄得有些失神，嘴唇开合几下被人重重亲了一口。李赫宰俯下身子鼻尖擦过他的脸颊，耳边传来刻意压低的声音。

“那东海哥哥，喜欢弟弟吗？......还是更喜欢自己的玩具？”

.......  
.............

天色已经开始转亮，外面时不时有鸟叫声，扑扇着翅膀从窗外飞过。空气中的茶香和花香交织混在一起，李东海被肏的手脚发软，瘫在人身下剧烈喘息着。  
他没有alpha的好体力，过长的性事已经让他连抬手的力气都没有，被掐着腰翻来覆去的折腾。李赫宰扳过他的腿拖到身下折叠，李东海只在人顶进来的时候软绵绵的呻吟一声，挂着泪任人采撷。  
他不记得自己射过几次了，只记得自己好像沉溺于海底，欲望像海水一样将他吞没。他伏趴在湿透的床上胡乱求饶，交合处被撞的生疼，那些体液因为数次的顶弄绞成白浆糊在下身。他乱糟糟的，淫乱极了。

“哥哥，舒服吗？”李赫宰俯下身压住他，撕咬着唇瓣加重身下的力道。往日里温润平和的omega此刻失神的盯着某处，唾液从唇角流了下来，连声哭着求他停下。  
他用力抓住李东海的头发迫使人仰起头，李东海茫然地睁大双眼，李赫宰贴着耳朵低声道“哥哥，在操你的人是我。”

“知道…知道了……”

李赫宰突然加快速度顶弄，被肏得松软的生殖腔口柔软地接纳每一次侵入，李东海一下子慌了神，紧紧扣住他的脊背哭喊着，一口咬在他的肩颈。李赫宰强迫压住李东海的手脚，将人的反抗全部压在身下，他坚定地次次顶进内腔深处，不容置疑地顶开人合拢逃跑的腿固定。  
李东海被牢牢地锁住，他呜咽着，瑟缩着想躲开。这种毫无退路的感觉让他惊慌，落在腺体上的吻也觉得恐惧。  
李赫宰轻声安慰着人，手掌划过身体轻轻盖住黎疆留下的伤，他吻着李东海的后颈“东海，放松…没关系，放松，我要标记你。”

李赫宰正是年轻莽撞的年纪，如果再大上几岁也许会因为担心李东海的信息素容易被察觉而停下，但现在的他还想不到那么多，只知道一味的占有爱的人，他甚至没想李东海会不会和自己永远在一起，也没想信息素掺进他的茶香会不会给李东海带来麻烦。  
他就只是想标记李东海，拥有爱人这么简单。

李东海闭上眼睛努力放松身体，他愿意被李赫宰标记，就算被黎疆发现。  
后颈的剧痛和体内成结的不适有高潮的快感缓解许多，李赫宰咬破腺体的皮肤注入信息素。李东海缩起肩膀小声哭泣，李赫宰正在轻轻抚摸他身上的伤，他有可以依赖的alpha了，所有的委屈和难过都得以倾诉。

时间已近清晨，这一夜终于结束了。这个第一次对李东海来说太过了些，他懒洋洋的躺在李赫宰怀里，眼神还带着情欲的余韵，目光流转时羞涩缠绵，十分诱人。李赫宰离开以后后穴没法闭合，双腿也酸痛的不像话，他嘤咛一声蹭了蹭李赫宰，安静地躺着。  
李赫宰轻吻那张仍然潮红的小脸，满足极了，也许身份不对，也许违背人伦，但什么都无所谓了。当他第一眼遇见羞涩卷曲起花瓣的李东海，就注定他要违背自己的信仰和道德。  
他轻轻抚过李东海身上皮带抽出的伤，随着时间推移周围开始泛起青紫色，还没有算上李东海身上其他被强迫按住时留下的青紫伤痕。  
李赫宰望着那些伤想起昨夜令他胆寒的场面，终于找到了一直疑惑的答案，他终于知道李东海是怎么在过去的那段时光保全自己的。

“以后他欺负你要告诉我，我是你的alpha。”

李东海闻言轻轻摇头，他只要是李赫宰的就可以了，只要是被喜欢的人标记就满足了。  
“没关系的…他也就，也就只是偶尔会想起来有我这个人，他只是突然兴起而已，过了也就过去了。我不是在找依附，我就是，喜欢你....”  
“我喜欢你的手指，很漂亮。你的味道也很好闻，我很喜欢。”  
“我晚上一个人的时候也在想你...”

略有些沙哑的柔软声线絮絮叨叨的说着，也没用多美的词藻，没说让人听完就能感动得哭出来的话，只是在笨拙的坦白最原始的想法，没掺杂一丁点多余的东西。  
李东海不懂那些恋爱中可以使的手腕，毕竟没人来教过他，他也没有能体验恋爱的机会。他的法定伴侣从来没有爱过他，那个冷漠无情的alpha谁也不爱，那些omega的人生对他来说就是一场兴起拿来摆弄一下再放到一边的游戏。

那些话听起来好像乱糟糟的没什么逻辑，但李赫宰听懂了，他明白这个像金丝雀一样被关了六年的人在说什么。  
李赫宰目光软和下来，怜惜的亲了亲李东海的脸颊，omega的手总是冰凉的，他握住那双手包在手心里轻轻捂着。  
李东海在他面前就像朵含苞待放的花，既羞涩又大胆，总是把自己赤条条的、坦诚的展露在他面前。他难以想象在经历了刚刚那样的事情以后，李东海还有勇气对他敞开心扉。

李东海心情很好，身上的伤在情欲正浓烈的时候挤压的很痛，但好像那样的疼痛反而将黎疆留下的屈辱盖了过去，让他得到了热烈的爱意。  
他们抱在一起躺了很久，洗完澡出来的时候发现外面的太阳慢慢升起。李东海想过去看日出，被李赫宰抱到窗边，两个人裹着毯子一起缩在窗边，阳光逐渐照进了室内。  
李赫宰察觉到阳光照的李东海睁不开眼睛，抬手为他挡住，轻吻额头。  
“早安。”

李东海抿着嘴轻笑，把头靠过去。  
新的一天开始了。

都说不要在低谷时爱上给予温暖的那个人，可在那样狼狈的时候会有人带来阳光是多么幸运的事。  
温暖的光线晒得他好暖，耳边轻轻的低语温柔亲昵，李东海从来没有这样惬意过。

-tbc-


End file.
